


The Sound of Footsetps

by starandsun



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, short fic, stupid flirty stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starandsun/pseuds/starandsun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Hannibal and Will where, at least in theory Will's the one who is trying not to be caught and Hannibal desperately tries to catch him, taking the time to cleverly disguise his desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound of Footsetps

**Author's Note:**

> This could be the beginning to a longer fic, but for now its just a short conversation. Do you think I should continue it? I do have some more ideas...

Will turned the knob on the polished mahogany door, a small gold painted sign read Dr. Lecter's name and diplomacy in a Times New Roman font. Opening it, he quietly stepped in as not to disturb Hannibal's very own brand of quiet held in by book covered walls, which in Will's opinion was louder than most. Hannibal had acknowledged Will's presence from the moment he had herd Will's footsteps down the hall, had it not been for the fact that he was expecting Will for their appointment then it would have been for the subtle quiet nuances in his step or the way his movements even kept to themselves. In Hannibal's personal opinion, Will could be much too quiet at times always keeping thoughts to himself, or at least omitting the ones he wanted to hear the most. Hannibal turned around, revealing his deep brown prying eyes and up curled lipped smile only allowing for hint of teeth. “Hello Will,” He said his voice deep with interest and curiosity. “How are you feeling today?” He asked filling the air between them with questions he knew Will would never truthfully answer, and yet he kept asking maybe out of moral stigma or on the whim Will would one day truthfully reply. Hannibal sat down adjacent from his friend, crossing his legs and comfortably resting his elbows on the arm rests of the leather chair. Will returned the smile, although his was more worded with flirtation and defiance than the smiles of a more genuine Will that he kept for occasion. “I'm doing fine Hannibal, although I'm not entirely sure why you still ask, if I wasn't wouldn't you be the first to know?” Will cocked his head slightly to the side pretending to be concerned with any opposition to his remark. “Well, I'm flattered that you think I'm that keen of a psychiatrist but even you know the most expertly trained hunter cannot hear the footsteps of every stag that runs by him in the forest.” Will looked into Hannibal's dark eyes making him shift slightly in his chair. “Is that what you're looking for then? My footsteps?” “Yes, and your's are especially quiet albeit deflective.” Hannibal got up and stood by his desk, he could never seem to sit down when talking to Will Graham. “How about you? Hannibal, how are you feeling?” Will followed suit standing up and walking over to Hannibal standing in front him, his nose barely a couple inches away from his counterpart. Hannibal enjoyed the pressure Will tried to put him under, their conversations during therapy getting more like a game revealing equal unspoken parts about Will as it did Hannibal and which neither would admit to as noting more than witty flirtation. Hannibal dared to step an inch closer, his mouth slightly opened preparing for a retort disguised as an answer. “I feel like a hunter today Will, I can hear footsteps as well.” Will eyes glanced downwards before erasing any space between them that was left. Hannibal noticed Will's movements getting louder around him, only fueling him more to continue further, “I could catch him right now if I wanted to,” Will could feel Hannibal's breath graze his cheek making the hairs on his neck stand up. “But the sound he makes when he walks is too interesting, worth the tantalizing notes that accompany it. So, I let him walk.” Hannibal concluded, slowly even a little hesitantly placing his fingers on the cusp of Will waist. Hannibal was a killer, and that in turn ensues an unhesitant attitude as he was so proudly boasting. Only, Will made him question his actions which would have otherwise gone unjudged. But once Will felt Hannibal's touch, slight yet all still alluring to him, he slipped away from his reach calmly stepping back and looking at his watch. “I was due back at the FBI lab twenty minutes ago.” Hannibal let out a breath, slumping onto his desk. “We'll have to continue our conversation next time then.” He said flaunting a disappointed smile, watching Will walk to the door. “Goodbye Dr. Lecter.” “Goodbye Will.” Hannibal sighed, he would always have tomorrow to try and catch his prey, that is if he was fast enough. It seemed as though the words spoken between them were not following common known rules of time, at first going too slow for Hannibal to catch up and then ending fast enough to keep Will at arm's length.


End file.
